


Teasing

by TheWorldIsYou13



Series: The Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWorldIsYou13/pseuds/TheWorldIsYou13
Summary: She was teasing him. Again.





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble this time...with a little bit of smut. I'm still bored and it's still late.

She was teasing him. Again. But when did she not? Their whole relationship was founded upon teasing the other and this is where it had led them. It had all been leading to this moment. Her lips wrapped tightly around him, kissing him; her teeth grazing and her tongue stroking. Even now she was teasing him, flat on his back with his hands in her hair as she pleasured him. It was everything he had wanted and more.

But now was no time for teasing. He pulled out of her mouth and looked at her. Her eyes were dark with lust and her lips plump and moist. He pulled her up and kissed her hard, tasting himself as his tongue explored her mouth.

She settled on top of him and he groaned as she moved her hips just right. Again, she was teasing. Always teasing. He grabbed her lips and kept her in the right place as she moved.

Always teasing, but never enough.

Finally, she took him in hand and guided him inside. The teasing turning to torture.

Finishing, he groaned as she rode him, following him into bliss.

If this was where teasing got them, he’d never stop.


End file.
